


Tales of HazelClan

by idiotchilde



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotchilde/pseuds/idiotchilde
Summary: As the rules on our original site have changed, HazelClan's story has been moved here!Roseleaf looked around at the torn up camp, sorrow flooding through her like a tidal wave. Collapsed in heaps across the floor her clanmates laid, red seeping from their wounds into the dirt. Her wounds stinging, the young molly walked slowly towards the camp entrance, hoping to find a sign that any of her clanmates had survived. There were none. Roseleaf was well and truly alone.
Kudos: 4





	1. Terms, Ranking & History

Leader - Pretty straightforward, the leader of the Clan. Has 9 lives and is usually the previous deputy, unless said deputy has died or there is only one cat remaining.   
  
Deputy - Second in command. Handles patrols & oversees smaller problems, takes over after the leader loses their final life.  
  
Healer - A medicine cat. Speaks to the ancestors and heals clanmates. In HazelClan, these cats are allowed families.  
  
Guide - The oldest cats in both of the old ranks. Consult with the leader and deputy about patrols and training of roughpaws.

Protectors - Cats suited for patrolling and defending the territory. Usually made of larger and stronger cats.  
  
Providers - Cats suited for hunting and stealth. Usually made of leaner and swifter cats.

Warriors - The combination of protectors and providers, came into play after the Protector and Provider ranks were disassembled.  
  
Roughpaws - Apprentices. Cats that have reached 6 moons and are training to become warriors.  
  
Queens - Cats nursing or caring for kittens.   
  
Kittens - Cats under 6 moons old.

Elders - Cats that have retired from the life of a warrior, usually 100+ moons old.

* * *

HazelClan's original story starts right after the fox attack which kills all but 5 cats; Rosestar, Velvetwhisker, Eelshadow, Shadedpaw & Dapplekit.


	2. Post 001 - Rise to Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseleaf returns to the HazelCamp to bury her clanmates. After a long night, she wakes up in an unfamiliar clearing, her family and friends around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current HazelClan Population: 1  
> Rosestar's Lives: 1 -> 9

Roseleaf was awoken by the cold chill in the air, her thick coat doing nothing to stop the cold. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Roseleaf arched into a stretch, sharp teeth bared when she yawned. With a start, the tortoiseshell warrior realized that she was not at home. Softly glowing grass covered the forest floor, with similarly glowing mushrooms popping up at the base of the tall trees with the same glowing leaves. Fireflies floated through the air, and the sky was purple with the sign of dawn. A snap from behind caused Roseleaf to whirl around, coming face to face with a large black cat with stars in his fur and bright yellow eyes like the morning sun.

"Hawkstar!" She gasped, recognizing the face of the last HazelClan leader with a twinge in her heart. "Wh-what?"

Hawkstar chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You aren't dead, Roseleaf. In fact, we've called you here to give you your nine lives." He rumbled, his deep voice ringing throughout the trees.

Roseleaf stared blankly at the tom. "Nine... lives? Me?" She stammered, her eyes darting all over the clearing, thoughts and heart racing. "But, I'm too young to be a leader!"

The former leader sighed. "You are the only cat we have left, Roseleaf. You chose to clean up after the battle and put us all to rest. It's not time for HazelClan to die out, young one, so we are trusting you with the fate of our clan. Roseleaf, we are asking you to rebuild HazelClan, and make sure that it never falls again." Hawkstar said, studying the molly closely. "It will be tough, but we believe that you can do it. And with that, I will be giving you your first life."

Hawkstar paused, and Roseleaf felt her heart skip a beat as her clanmates started appearing around the clearing. Honeyskip, Foxcry, Swiftwing, Arcticplain, Sunnypool, Ashenpaw, Lilyclaw, Badgerfoot, all of the cats she had talked to, hunted for, fought with, and protected stood at the edge of the clearing, their pelts shiny with stars and their eyes bright. Roseleaf let out a choked sob when her sons appeared, standing beside their grandmother and father.

"Roseleaf, with this life, I give you courage. Never fail to be the first one to run towards the enemy or run to help a cat in need. Put aside your fear to lead your clan with the might of a lion." Hawkstar said, touching his nose to Roseleaf's.

The young molly felt her heart race, and panicked fear filled her mind until the craze was defeated by a might roar. She smiled sadly as her leader stepped back, letting a familiar tortoiseshell warrior step in front.

"My dear Roseleaf," her mother started. "I have always known you would be destined for great things. We are all so very proud of you, and we know you will build HazelClan back to its former glory." Wrenclaw purred, smiling at Roseleaf. Copying Hawkstar's motion, the older molly touched her nose to her daughters. "With this life, I give you compassion. A Clan is only as strong as the weakest cat, but weak cats can grow strong if supported enough. Use this life to love your clan, and help it grow strong."

Roseleaf felt a wave of warmth spread over her and leaned forward as her mother backed away, only to purr when she saw the cat taking her place.

"Roseleaf," Lavendersong greeted. "Even though you have always been a warrior at heart, I admire the time you spent learning medicine in the den with me. The times we spent in the healer's den, going over herbs, and making sure we remembered what they did helped me to become the best healer I could be, and I thank you. Knowledge is a great tool for success, and I know you will do well to pass on your knowledge, so I give you the life of teaching. Young cats are the lifeblood of any clan, but well-educated cats ensure the life of a clan. Use this life to teach the young ones what they need to know." Her sister mewed, and pressed her cheek to Roseleaf's.

Roseleaf chuckled as the memories of the time in the healer's den came back to her, and she shared a warm smile with her sister.

Replacing Lavendersong was a small black tom with a white stripe across his face. "Mama!" The kit squeaked. "Me and Goldkit miss you so much! Daddy plays with us all the time, so we can wait until you join us." Sharpkit mewed, looking up at his mother adoringly. "With this life, I give you love! It's always important to make sure your family and friends know that they are loved! We know you love us so much, so we'll be waiting for you!" Her son purred, cuddling up by her paws.

Roseleaf nuzzled her son, feeling her heart swell. She watched with sad eyes as Sharpkit retreated, switching places with his brother.

Goldkit sat in front of his mother, a smile on his face. "Mama, we all miss you and Dapplekit, but it's okay because you two have each other! Sharpkit and I will play with Papa until you guys come back." He reassured his mother, stretching up to press his tiny nose to hers. "The life I'm giving you is one of playfulness! There's always a time to play, to let your heart be free! Playing makes happy cats, and happy cats are better leaders!" He purred and joined his brother at the edge of the clearing.

The next cat to stand in front of Roseleaf was Articplain, Roseleaf's grandfather and mentor.

The grumpy grey tom huffed as he looked his former roughpaw over. "I suppose we could do worse," He grumbled, then rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with. Roseleaf, with this life I give you strength. While leaders need to be good cats emotional wise, a weak leader is not a good one. Use this life to protect your clan for as long as your sorry pelt breathes." Articplain quickly touched his nose to her cheek, then rejoined his mate Cherryblaze beside Hawkstar and Mossydusk.

As the burning fire washed from Arcticplain's life washed over her, Roseleaf watched as her grandmother's sister stepped forward.

"Roseleaf, you have proved yourself a worthy warrior, and I'm proud to have my kin as the next leader of HazelClan. I am giving you the life of pride, for what is a leader if she is not proud of her clan? Of her roughpaws and friends and children? Use this life to encourage others, and help your clan grow."

Swiftwing pressed her cheek to Roseleaf's, a wave of tingling spreading from her nose to her tail. The two mollies shared a smile, and Swiftwing padded away, a golden cat taking her place.

"Hello," She started. "My name is Sunnypool, and I died before you were born. I was the deputy of HazelClan, and even though i am sad I didn't get to spend a long life serving my clan, I am happy to see my kin as the new leader. With this life, I give you pain. What good is a leader if she doesn't understand the pain of the cats she cares for? Use this life to serve your clan well."

Roseleaf shook as her 8th life washed over her, fighting to stay standing. As the pain subsided and her muscles relaxed, Roseleaf opened her eyes to see a lean tabby in front of her.

“Otter!” She choked out.

Otterleg smiled warmly at his mate, stepping towards her to press his cheek to hers. “I’ll always be with you, my love. Don't hold yourself back. Find happiness." The tom whispered. "With this life, I give you insight. The ability to see into situations will benefit you and your clan. Use it wisely, my dear."

Otterleg stepped back, taking his place with the other starry cats in the clearing. 

"Do us proud, Rosestar!" Hawkstar's voice rung through the clearing, echoing through the dim forrest.

"Rosestar! Rosestar! Rosestar!" Was the last thing Rosestar heard before she was jolted back into the real world. Her muscles aching and stomach growling, the new leader stretched and left her den, determined to rebuild HazelClan back to it's former glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Post 002 - Shaded Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face shows up at camp, aiding Rosestar in her search for survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Population: 2  
> Rosestar's Lives: 9

Rosestar trenched through the thick grass carpeting the forest floor, ears pricked and eyes sweeping over the poorly lighted trees. The sounds of her footsteps and the bustling of the creature living in the forest kept her company as she walked, a comforting white noise to drown out the thoughts ringing in her head. A snap to her left had the molly flinching, only to be overwhelmed with joy as a familiar scent drew closer.

"Shadedpaw!" Rosestar called out as her nephew sprinted towards her, barreling into her and knocking them both to them ground. It had been many sunrises since she had seen the young tom, and it was clear that they had both missed each other very much. Rosestar covered Shadedpaw's ears with licks as the small tom buried his nose into the fur on her shoulder.

"Roseleaf, I'm so glad your okay! I ran with dad and Wildpaw when the foxes got Hawkstar, but we got separated and I've been so scared to come back! Is everyone okay? Is dad here?" Shadedpaw asked, his voice muffled as the words flew from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Shadedpaw, I haven't seen Wildpaw or Stagwing since I last saw you. Follow me back to camp, we'll talk on our way." Roseleaf moved away from her nephew, wincing at the thought of telling him the fate of the clan. Shadedpaw nodded and the two started their trek back to the camp, Rosestar hesitantly filling him in on the details of the brutal fight. 

By the time Rosestar had finished her explanation, the duo had arrived at camp, and she watched her nephew as he looked around the camp with sadness in his eyes. 

"Everyone is gone." He whispered, glancing back at his aunt. "It's just us now. We can't it stay like this, Rosestar, we can't!" He said fiercely, glaring at the ground.

"It won't stay this way, Shadedpaw, I promise. We're going to build HazelClan back up again, stronger than ever." She reassured her nephew, giving him a comforting nudge. "Go get some rest, we have training in the morning."

Shadedpaw nodded and scampered off to the roughpaw's den, bidding a quick goodnight before disappearing into the darkness of the den.

Rosestar sighed, staring up at the stars. _I knew it would be a challenge, Hawkstar, but you didn't tell me I would have to explain to my nephew that his friends and family are dead._ Shaking her head, Rosestar padded into her own den, curling up in the soft moss and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Shadedpaw was shaken awake by a rough nudge to his shoulder, causing the tom to jump up in shock. At his side, a ginger molly sat, a grin on her face. Before Shadedpaw could ask, a certain detail made its way to his attention. He was floating. The molly beside him was floating. They were several tree-lengths from the ground. 

"What in the name of StarClan!" He yelped, scrambling to orient himself on the clear ground below him. Glaring at the molly as she laughed at him, the young tom's panic eventually subsided and he looked around in confusion. "Who are you? Why am I here? How are we flying? What the hell is going on?" Shadedpaw stammered, desperately trying to calm his nerves.

"Be still, young one. My name is Emberstar, and I was once the leader of HazelClan, so many moons ago. I've brought you here to see something, something that I think will help you and your dear aunt in your quest."

Without waiting for an answer, Emberstar led the tom down, seemingly creating ledges from thin air to walk down. As soon as they got close enough, Shadedpaw looked at the old leader in confusion. 

Emberstar smiled at him. "I know, this place isn't familiar. It's alright, this is in the future. All those cats down there? Your future clanmates. Your family is down then, Shadedpaw, and so are you."

In a trance, Shadedpaw walked down, his eyes fixed on the bustling camp below him. A group of kittens played at the corner of the camp, laughing and tumbling as a few older cats watched them. An older-looking Rosestar sat on a rock slightly off the ground, a grey tom at the base, the two deep in discussion, only to be interrupted as a young brown tom and a tortoiseshell molly ran over, the two talking over each other frantically. Three more cats joined them, one tackling the brown tom and tumbling away from Rosestar and the others. 

Looking away from what he assumed to be Rosestar's family, Shadedpaw blinked in surprise as he saw himself sharing a squirrel with a ginger molly, five younger cats sitting around. Shock and recognition flowed through him, and Shadedpaw was rooted to the spot when he realized the cats around him were his own family. A smile spread on his face and he took in the sight one last time before turning to another area of the clearing. A marbled tom sat beside a molly with a twisted jaw, the two deep in conversation as two more toms at the molly's back dozed. More glances around the clearing showed groups of cats, some chatting and laughing, others tucking into a piece of prey or napping next to their loved ones.

Shadedpaw turned towards Emberstar. "This is HazelClan's future? Our future?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.

Emberstar nodded, returning the smile. "Indeed, young one. Keep working, and this is what will greet you someday. We have put our trust in you, Shadedpaw. Do well."

Shadedpaw nodded eagerly, determination in his eyes. "We will." He promised. "We'll bring HazelClan back, stronger than ever." 

The ginger molly dipped her head, and Shadedpaw felt himself grow drowsy. 

"Rest well, young one." 


End file.
